


Bring Me A Father

by moonstalker24



Series: Much Ado About Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, M/M, awesome Sheriff is awesome, fluffy feels, scott is still a meanie, stiles stilinski explains it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to For Thy Pains.</p>
<p>Sheriff Stilinski finds Peter Hale in his son's bed, and he desires an explanation. Stiles and Peter are going to face the whole world together. Oh, and also tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me A Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HookerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/gifts).



> Also for all of you who said you wanted more.
> 
> A continuation of For Thy Pains. This is a growing series that will probably become AU S3, but we'll see what happens.

**Bring Me A Father**

_...that so loved his child,_

_Whose joy of her is overwhelm'd like mine,_

_And bid him speak of patience;_

John Stilinski loved his son with every fibre of his being. Had done so ever since the doctor had put this tiny, precious bundle in his hands and John had stared down at him and realized just how unprepared for fatherhood he really was. Luckily, he'd had Claudia.

Claudia who was quick as a streak of silver light and just as witty and whip smart as her son.

It made John seethe to see that brightness dimmed.

His son vanishing into the darkness of the night at the lacrosse game was the stuff of nightmares. The kind of nightmares he had had for years before it actually happened. He knew, of course, that Stiles wasn't telling him everything. His only child had been kidnapped and beaten up in order to send some sort of angry, twisted message.

There was very little John could do to get that wary, painful sadness out of his son's eyes.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes. He was startled, of course. As far as John knew, Stiles didn't have anyone that he trusted enough to _hide_ in. However, there was a strange man with wary blue eyes holding his son while Stiles tried as hard as he could to vanish under this stranger's skin.

There was a level of trust and understanding there that made John decide to, just this once, let it go and trust his child this time around.

He walks into the room and picks up Stiles' phone. The texts are all from Scott. They range in accusation from making up being kidnapped so he wouldn't have to help deal with someone named Gerard, to ditching Scott so that Stiles didn't have to help clean up the mess.

John turns the phone off. He's fairly certain that even though Stiles lied to him about just who had kidnapped him, his son had really been kidnapped and beaten up. Probably for worse reasons than a stupid lacrosse championship.

"We'll talk in the morning" John tells his son.

The man holding his son gets it. John expects this person comforting his only child to be there for the explanation.

John Stilinski goes to bed that night feeling heavier than he had in years. Before he slept, he asked Claudia one more time for the strength to do right by their child; and the patience to see it through.

\- - -

_'Don't ever leave me.'_

It settled into Peter's bones. Deep and warm and while Stiles hadn't said it out loud, not really, he still knew. _He would never leave him_.

He holds him all night. Drains the pain when it makes him restless. Watches over him while he listens to him breathe, listens to the Sheriff breathe down the hall and watches the sky lighten outside the window.

Everything is different. The wolf inside him has gone from a deep rage to something protective and he feels unsettled. All the edges feel sharp, like somewhere between when he crawled through the window and now he shattered and reformed into a shape he’s not sure he recognizes.

There is one thing for certain. Stiles. Stiles is suddenly (and somehow not so suddenly) everything.

The sun rises and rays of yellow and orange drift through the window. Birds cause a racket outside in the trees and eventually Stiles and John stir at nearly the same time. Stiles tries to get closer, even though there is no way to do so, blinking sleepy amber eyes up at him. A soft smile that Peter can do nothing but return.

John shuffles around in his room, then pauses in Stiles’ open doorway for a moment, checking to see if his son and his son’s visitor is still there. He heads for the kitchen and Peter and Stiles listen to him go down the stairs and begin to clatter around in the kitchen.

“We’d better…” Stiles’ mumbles into the collar of Peter’s shirt.

Peter pulls away, cups Stiles’ battered cheek in one hand and nudges their noses together in a not-quite-eskimo-kiss that makes Stiles flush and smile, his heartbeat skipping faster. “We’ll go together.”

Stiles knows that no matter what Stiles decides to tell his father, Peter will back him.

They get out of bed and shuffle down the hall, connected at the hand and in their resolve to face whatever comes next together. Stiles feels braced up against the storm for the first time in a long time. When they get to the bottom of the stairs and turn into the kitchen John is lazily stirring pancake batter and trying to tug down the pant leg of his pajamas down with his toes.

Father and Son smile at each other in a familiar way that says this is not unusual. Stiles takes over the pancakes and starts scooping the mixture onto the griddle as John puts on coffee and then starts the kettle for tea. Peter goes about looking for the things he needs to set the table.

“This is Peter Hale.”

John’s eyebrow twitches “Missing coma patient?”

“Yes.”

“Why did I find missing coma patient Peter Hale in your bed?” John asks. His tone is deceptively conversational.

“Because he was the only one who cared enough to make sure I was ok.”

John turns to look at his son, scrutinizing. “I think you had better start at the beginning.”

So Stiles does. He starts at the beginning. With a body found in the preserve and one boy’s need to go and find it even though his dad told him to stay home. About werewolves and all the crap that’s happened since.

He tells him about werewolves (he uses a faintly disgruntled Peter as a visual aide) and about hunters. About Kate Argent and Derek Hale being an idiot Alpha. About Kanimas and eventually, in a halting voice, about Gerard and what really happened.

It’s really nice not having to lie to his father.

It’s even nicer because his father believes him.

  
_.. fin .._


End file.
